Carry You Home
by Danielle Shepherd
Summary: He’d yelled at her that if she got in his way he’d kill her. Well, he hadn’t pulled the trigger but he might as well have done." One shot to Carry You Home by James Blunt. AU end to series 2


**This is just a short one shot, that came to me while listening to my iTunes library while working on my presentation for one of my university modules. For those who are reading "The End is Where we Start From" the chapter 9 should be up by the end of next week. Anyway on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes or the song Carry You Home if I did I'd be rich**

* * *

Carry You Home

He'd yelled at her that if she got in his way he'd kill her. Well, he hadn't pulled the trigger but he might as well have done. Now she was led on the ground blood pouring from the gunshot wound and soaking the ground around her. He knew that all his clothes would be stained with her blood by the end. But he didn't care. If only he'd got there sooner he might have been able to stop him from shooting her. As it were he'd got there too late and he'd heard the tail end of their conversation. The words resonated and reverberated around his brain as he held her dying body in his arms:

"_When I saw that you couldn't be corrupted," _

As he thought it through, he couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to believe that blonde tart - he refused to use her name when thinking about her - that Alex was mixed up in all the Operation Rose business. With the events of the past few days, Chris being caught up in the police corruption all because he wanted to give Shaz the wedding she'd always dreamed of, Alex had been the only person he was completely sure he could trust. Then with a whisper in his ear from a two bit tart who wouldn't look out of place if she was stalking the streets with the other prostitutes, he'd sold his trust up the river and turned his back on her and took up with self same blonde tart but the whole time he'd been with her, he'd only wanted Alex and no one else.

He'd seen a flash of white turn around the corner and knew that she'd deliberately disobeyed him and showed up at the scene. He'd wanted her to stay away because he thought that if she did he'd be able to keep her safe and prove to himself that she wasn't corrupt like he'd been told.

He looked up and saw that bloke…Boris Johnson lying there already dead thanks to him but it hadn't been quick enough as the minute he pulled the trigger so did Boris sending Alex slowly falling to the ground. He saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and saw Chris, Ray and Shaz arriving. The white he'd seen had been Shaz's dress. When they saw what was happening, Shaz turned and placed her head on Chris' shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. Chris placed his arms around her to comfort her, even Ray moved closer to Shaz and placed an arm around her waist.

Gene knew that after this morale would be low. Lower than what it was when Sam had drowned. Alex had changed them all so much and saw the potential in Chris and Shaz even when Gene couldn't see it himself. She'd even stopped Ray jumping ship and joining the army. He looked down at Alex and saw several pink tears streaming down her cheeks. Nothing he could say would convince her that she was going to be okay, she'd already resigned herself to the fact that this was it. She knew she was dying and this was the final confirmation.

"Gene," she gasped, bringing him out his thoughts the blood staining more and more of her clothes as his arms supported her body.

"I'm here Bols,"

"I…never…told…you…but…I…love…you," she gasped out her breathing becoming heavy and laboured.

"Everyone loves the Gene Genie Alex," he said trying to make a joke when deep down he knew he felt the same as her. Hadn't he told her last night that he thought they had a connection?

"I…think…I'll…miss…you…the…most." she said

"Come on, love, none of that. Don't depress us."

"I…can…see…her…my…Molly…she's…waiting…for…me…just…like…I…told…her…to." she said before blood began to trickle from her mouth.

She'd always said that home was were her daughter was and now that she could see her daughter once again he guessed that she was on her way home. It was breaking his heart to do this but, no one should have to die alone. Sam shouldn't have died alone. His brother shouldn't have died alone. He couldn't be there for them, but he would be there for Alex and anyone else who died on his watch.

"Go to your daughter Alex, she needs her mother." he said gruffly looking up to see Ray shedding a few tears as was Chris who was comforting a distraught Shaz. It was then he felt the last beats of heart before it stopped completely.

As strong as you were, tender you go.

I'm watching you breathing for the last time.

A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,

I know what it means and I'll carry you home.

I'll carry you home.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you did you know what to do.**


End file.
